


we got the kind of love it takes

by ycnderes



Series: you can have my everything [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, barely any regular strade behavior, soulmate!AU, that one soulmate au where if your soulmate gets hurt then you get hurt too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: Requested: "A continuation of the Strade soulmate! Reader would be cool! Please"*originally posted on tumblr May 27th, 2018





	we got the kind of love it takes

**Author's Note:**

> _'Cause I got issues, But you got 'em too, So give 'em all to me, And I'll give mine to you, Bask in the glory, Of all our problems, 'Cause we got the kind of love, It takes to solve 'em / Yeah, I got issues, And one of them is how bad I need you / 'Cause you don't judge me, 'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too_

The knife shines dully in the kitchen light as Strade tosses it up and catches it. He grins at you, a smile that’s meant to keep you calm; wide enough to believe, small enough for intimacy. It was the same smile he had on that night at the bar.

 

“Okay, now you try.” He flips the knife in his palm, offering it to you handle-first, like a good soulmate.

 

You take it and give it a few practice swings, trying to get accustomed to the weight. It’s heavier than it looks. “Okay,” you breathe. And you run.

 

You can feel his fingers nearly grab you as you make it past the entrance and into the living room. You don’t even have a second to think it through, your body moving on instinct as adrenaline fills your veins. You jump and nearly fall over the side of the couch. A costly mistake, but you’re almost to the stairs, if you can _ just _ reach the garage -

 

You scream as Strade’s hands grab around your waist and pushes you to the floor. The knife falls out of your hand and he scoops it up. Straddling you, he’s panting just a little, sweating from the short chase. But he smiles, his eyes are nearly gleaming, and you can feel him hard against your stomach. Chasing someone always seems to get him in the mood.

 

“You know what your mistake was, right?” His voice rough, as he trails the knife against your skin.

 

“I took too long to decide?” You ask, reaching up to touch his face. He likes being touched, and he wouldn’t admit it but he likes to think you like to touch him.

 

The knife dips a little too deep and cuts a thin line over your collarbone. You groan low, more bothersome than painful, and watch as a similar line splits across Strade’s skin. He leans down and licks the cut, probing it almost gently. Probably testing if he could tongue-fuck it. “Yeah,” he finally answers. He licks his lips and your blood smears across them. “And you were a little slow going over the couch.” He sits back and grinds against you, and it doesn’t matter what you had planned for the day, he’s going to take you here, and possibly on the couch as well before the hour is over. “Surprised you didn’t take the chance,” he tap-taps the knife against the floor, close enough to your face you don’t even have to turn to see it.

 

“To use it?” He grunts in response, eyes searching you for -- something. “I didn’t think I’d have a chance.” You sigh. “You’re the one with the experience.”

 

“But what’s the point of teaching you, if you’re not even going to try?” He asks, voice flat, disappointed.

 

Your eyes close, and you have to remind yourself it’s just as hard for him. A predator being soulmates with prey, it’s difficult. They’re speaking different languages. “I’m sorry,” you finally offer. “I-I get scared.” You really do.

 

These games, what Strade calls games, they’re to make you stronger. Make you better fitted to him, even though you’re already supposed to be his, just as you are. But you can acknowledge how much better you’d feel if you could protect yourself.

 

But once the knife is in your hands, he gets excited. He’s excited for the chase, for the takedown. He’s excited to have you under him, with either your guts or slit open for him. And it scares you. It scares you so much, you forget all lessons. You forget how to defend yourself, how to use the knife, how to fight. You only know you must run. When faced by a creature who eats humans, you  _ must _ run away.

 

He sighs, long-suffering and drawn out. “It’s okay, mein kleiner hase.” He stands and pulls you up. “One of these days,” he nods his head. “You’ll learn. Promise.” He steps too close and kisses your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> (more like this can be found on my tumblr, [ycnderes](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
